Date Day
by Kharissa
Summary: Prussia notices he and his lover havn't gone out in a while, so what does he do? Take Canada to two of the places on his bucket list, perhaps? Will Matthew meet Sam and will Gilbert get his cinnamon bunn? Read and find out! Warning: Fluff. Lots of it. Enjoy!


When Canada awoke, he found his lover on his side, smiling. Prussia pulled his Canadian close to his chest, still smiling. He had something special planned for the day. They hadn't gone out on a date in a few months, so guess what they were going to do?

"M-morning, Gil. You seem quite happy"

"Kesese, because I have an awesome plan for today!"

"Th-this better not be like the last time you had an awesome plan"

"What?"

"Remember? Igloo. Trying to make one in the middle of the rink just s-so you could see me skate. Police man. Acting like you were crazy so you wouldn't be put into jail. Acting sane so you got out of the penitentary"

"Hey! The awesome me doesn't need to act sane, because awesome people are sane enough to know they are awesome!"

Matthew chuckled against his boyfriend's chest. "Some days, I w-wonder if I should have left you there"

"Why? Is it because I'm too awesome for ya, Birdie?" A smirk played on the albino's lips as he said this. It was clearly a challenge, and Canada knew this.

"No, because I-I'm too awesome for you. That's why you stay with me, so y-you can try to live up to m-my awesomeness"

This rendered the Prussian speechless. All he could get out was a pleased smile, followed by an evil grin. It was so on.

"Really? Who invented awesome? Who kicked nation's asses right, left and centre? Who found out that Hungary was a chick and still asked her to do awesome things like hunting and nation ass-kicking?"

A smirk was quite evident on the Canadian's face as he leaned back a little to look at the man beside him. "Who a-awesomely saved you from Russia? W-"

"The awesome me did not need saving!"

"Shush and let me finish. Who let you crash here when you were so drunk off your ass you though K-Kumahapacha was a weird-shaped pokémon? Who is your most a-awesome lover to date? Who's place are you in n-now?"

"And who's taking you out today to Fort Erie and Niagara Falls?" Gilbert smirked because he knew he had won. There was no way his awesomeness would be questionned after this!

"And who's c-country are they in?"

...Damn, he'd taught the kid well. So, knowing they could go on like this forever the albino simply smiled and kissed the blond. Said blond knew he'd won, but decided to play it down. After all, his lover was taking him to two of the spots on his travel wishlist! He snuggled into his lover's chest for a few seconds more, enjoying the warmth. Then he got up and out of bed. He was still naked from the 'activities' last night, but he didn't care. It was only Gilbert seeing him.

Canada went to their shared dresser and threw a shirt, boxers, socks and a pair of shorts at his lover on the bed. He got a shirt with Rammstein's logo for himself and some khaki shorts. After the pair got dressed, they went downstairs to see Kuma. The small ppolar bear was trying to gnaw open a package of salmon. He had been up for a while and had gotten very hungry while waiting for the two nations.

Canada smiled and ripped open the package for his bear, ruffleing the fur of his head beore standing up. Prussia was feeding Gilbird the special seed they got for the yellow ball of fluff. Matthew crouched down to Kuma's level.

"Kumadagatti, m-me and Gil are going to be gone for the day"

"Will Gilbird be staying with me?"

As an answer to the white bear's question, the chick flew over and landed on Kuma's head. He chirped defiantly, clearly stating that he wouldn not be accompanying his master. Gilbert chuckled and took his lover by the hand, pulling him up to kiss him. The blond hugged his lover and looked at their pets. The bird and bear were clearly happy with the current situation. Canada chuckled and looked up at his lover.

"Shall we go? W-we can eat at Timmie's first"

"Kesesese, can the awesome me get a cinnamon bun?"

The albino recieved a smile. He found himself dragged to his black BMW.

"G-get in... we'll talk about it on the way th-there"

"Awesome!"

Prussia decided to drive for the two's adventure. He pulled into the drive-thru of the first Tim Horton's he saw and ordered four cinnamon buns, four things of lasagna, four boston ceam and jelly filled doughnuts and two large hot chocolates. Canada felt bad for the people that had to make this stuff so early in the morning. But, he was hungry so he didn't think to much on it. After the food was there, the blond decided to tip the person, just to be nice. The girl thanked the Canadian and split the tip with all the people in the back.

When the nations were back on the highway, Matthew took a sip of his hot chocolate and smiled. Hot chocolate was good in the morning. So was a cinnamon bun. Like the three Gilbert had already devoured. Canada quickly ate the last one, knowing he wouldn't get a chance to later. What could he say, his lover really loved cinnamon buns!

"So Birdie, mind giving me some background on this place?"

"W-well, how much do you know about it?"

"Only as much as we learned on Ghost Adventures"

"I-I hope we meet Sam... I-I'm going to say hi to him"

"You are such a fanboy"

"Sh-shush! You are too!"

"ANYWAYS! The awesome me would like some awesome background information from his awesomely sexy Mattie!"

"Hm... well, almost a thousand Brittish, Canadian and Iroquois soldiers a-and warriors were killed when they t-tried to take the fort from American forces"

"Even then, America was an asshole. How un awesome"

Gilbert recieved a punch on the shoulder for his comment. "R-remember I wasn't a full country then! A-and it was just trying to get land, n-nothing else! A-anyways, after the siege w-was over and the Brittish and Canadian and Iroquois had won, the A-Americans blew up the f-fort so no one could take it again. I-it was rebuilt later on, of course"

"Why?"

"B-because it's history! The w-war of 1812 w-was one of my first steps to becoming a country!"

"Ooh... I mean... the awesome me, in my total awesomeness, knew that and was testing you"

"On w-what? How well I know my own awesome past?"

"Don't start again"

"Sore loser~"

"Shaddup"

Matthew smirked and bit into some of the lasagna. He was secretly thrilled that Gilbert would let him win. No other nation could question Prussia's awesomeness, have an awesome battle and not end up crying at the end. The albino's face was pulled into a smile. He was proud of his Canadina lover for challenging his awesomeness. It meant that the meek nation was finally getting some confidence. It secretly thrilled Gilbert that he was the cause.

The rest of the ride to the fort was spent by Canada recounting what he remembered of all the battles for his lover. Gilbert was quite impresssed at the blond's memory. More than half the battles Prussia ever fought in were now at the back of his mind, not quite forgotten. No nation could ever fully forget a battle.

When the two got there, Matthew nearly jumped through the car's window. Sam was coming right at them! Gilbert rolled his eyes and kissed his lover, silently telling him to calm down. Matthew attempted to do as he was told and took a few deep breaths before getting out with the albino.

"Hi, Sam"

"Kese, what's up?"

Sam chuckled. "I guess you know me from Ghost Adventures, then?"

Gilbert wrapped his arms securely around Matthew, not wanting his lover to glomp Sam.

"Ja, it's one of our favourite episodes!"

Sam explained a little about the parking, to which Canada commented that he was a lot nicer then on the show. Sam chuckled again.

"Oh yeah, the guys really had me going. It's kinda my claim to fame, you know, being on the show. I get at least a dozen people every day wanting to see me and shake my hand. But it's fun, and it brings more people to the fort so it's fine by me"

"C-could we get a picture with you?"

"Sure!"

The nations took a picture with Sam and were informed that there was going to be a cannon fired very soon. Both nations smirked; the sound of cannons hadn't been heard in over a hundred years for either of them. They covered their ears and opened their mouths to prevent concussions and waited for the boom. When it came, both nations were very happy.

"AWESOME! I havn't heard that in a while!"

Sam looked at the albino "You've been to a fort before?"

"Kese, I've been to lots of forts!"

"Ah, good! It's nice to learn about our nation's history"

"Ja, it is!"

The nations said goodbye to Sam and walked to the front to pay for the entrance. On the way, Gilbert squee-ed because he met Sam. Matthew rolled his eyes and kissed the salt on the cheek. The two decided to not take the tour; Canada knew the fort well enough already. They walked around for a bit, looking for the sallyports where the screaming was heard at night. They came across a musket demonstration and decided to stay to watch. Again, Prussia was impressed. They had gotten everything right, from how to load it to the misfire rate. One of the actors dressed as an Iroquois warrior's gun misfired twice, which was a usual thing.

The tour went on, but the two nations decided to visit the cannons. Excitedly, Matthew climbed the hill to the cannons and looked at them. He could remember firing ones like these. It did bring back bloody memories, but he was proud of them anyways. He had stood up for himself and became his own nation because of it.

Gilbert could see the pride on his lover's face and smiled. Even if he hadn't been there for any of the war, he was cheering Canada on the entire way. Of course, problems in his own country prevented him from even getting to know Canada until much later after the battles. But the look in Canada's eyes as he looked over the cannons still made pride swell up in the salt's chest.

After they two were done looking at the cannons, they went to the soldier's barracks. In the room where a seargent died on his bed, they took seven pictures. Three of them had an orb going from one side of the room to the other. The nations looked at each other and smiled in success. Out of respect, they said goodbye to the man when they left the room. They went to the surgery room, and Matthew immediately grimaced. He had been in rooms like it several times, and could show Prussia every scar to match. The two finished their adventure to the fort off by going to the little museum they had there.

Gilbert was intrigued by the interactive stuff. He played with the drum on the American side of the museum and looked through the telescope that showed you what it was like to be watched and shot at. Canada was listening to all the recounts of people that were there in french. Gilbert only caught some of it; he was to busy looking at the artifacts. He explored both sides, and decided he liked his Birdie's better... even though that drum really was cool.

They walked out, thanking the lady at the front desk. Next stop: Niagara Falls!

The trip to Fort Erie had taken most of the day, so they didn't have much time to eat before the fireworks started. They chose to eat at Ihop, because everything was delicious there. Matthew ordered the pancakes and Gilbert ordered the french toast. They ate happily, talking about the fort in between bites. When they were finished, Matthew payed the bill and tipped the waitress.

The two walked around Clifton Hill a little before Gilbert spotted something: Dinosaur golf! He begged and pleaded with Matthew to let them go there to play. Eventually the blond gave in to his lover's request (read: whining) and walked to the front. The front lady was eyeing Gilbert wearily, probably because he was grinning like a maniac. She let them in anyways. Matthew chose a yellow ball and Gilbert chose one that was Prussian blue. Being a gentleman, the salt let Canada go first. They were both suprised when the spectacle-sporting man got a hole in one. Gilbert rewarded his boyfriend with a kiss and stepped up to take his shot.

Finess was not one of the albino's strong points. Neither was control of his strenth. So when he hit the ball, it went flying. It rebounded off of a couple dinosaurs until it finally landed. It got stuck on a piece of gum that just happened to be stuck to a dinosaur's butt. The two lovers looked from the ball to each other and back again before bursting out laughing. They had to use each other for support, otherwise they would have fallen to the ground.

"KESESESE! Looks like I got a hole in one to, Birdie!"

This sent Canada into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Even the lady at the front was laughing. She had seen everything, and didn't know it was even possible to make that shot. Matthew fell to the ground despite Prusia's best efforts to keep him up. The blond simply rolled on the ground laughing. After he had finally calmed down, the continued their game. Every time they would get close to a dinosaur, the Canadian would giggle and Prussia would roll his eyes with a smile. Prussia beat Matthew by ten points, but it was fine by the blond. He got one hundred points-worth of laughter from the first shot.

After the game, the two found a good spot to watch the fireworks and walked to the rail of the falls. They looked at the waterfalls, noticing that they had gone back considerably. Matthew explained that this was because of erosion. Prussia nodded; he guessed that that was the cause anyways. As it got dark, lights started changing the colours of the falls. They went from purple to green to blue to yellow to mulit-coloured. Prussia sat down after they were done looking and pulled his lover on his lap. Thye kissed for a little until the first boom of fireworks was heard.

The fireworks display was spectacular. Both nations could feel the booms from the explosions in their chests and cheered. The designs of the fireworks were very clever. There was one that was shaped like Canada's flag, which made the Candian gasp in joy. Gilbert nuzzled his Birdie's neck and continued to watch the finale. When the show was over, both nations clapped. Gilbert turned Matthew around to face him and smirked.

"Good date day?"

He recieved a hug that almost knocked him down. "Y-yes Gil, awesome date day... merci beacoup"

"For?"

"T-taking me out today... it was a lot of fun"

Gilbert merely chuckled and held his boyfriend close. There was no way he'd rather spend his day, if it meant seeing his liebe happy. He had fun on the date too and would definately do the entire day over again. Both of them knew this would be a day they would look fondly on in the years to come.


End file.
